<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tangy by silentsoundy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972249">Tangy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentsoundy/pseuds/silentsoundy'>silentsoundy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VALORANT (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentsoundy/pseuds/silentsoundy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Omen rewarding Sova for being well behaved</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Omen/Sova (VALORANT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tangy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[a random one-off in a Valorant RP Discord server collaborating with valorant-sova (Shadows)]<br/>[POV: O-Omen S-Sova]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>O:</strong> <em>The Hunter absolutely reeks of desperation, and to the Ghost whose senses aren't quite like anyone else's, the stench of piqued arousal is thick. Which is damn distracting. So he takes matters into his own hands, quite literally, and invading Sova's personal space, the Ghost with toe the man right up against a wall. And with a knee shoved between those legs to pin him there, he'll deliberately, slowly take each glove off in turn, fold them neatly, put them into his back pocket and grin with a cocked expression. Those icy hands will most definitely tease at the hem of the Hunter's shirt. Maybe that will cool him off.</em></p>
<p><strong>S:</strong> <em>Will he protest? Hell no. Well, maybe a little, all part of this game of theirs after all. A grunt when his back hits that wall and a knee tucks against his crotch, the Hunter can't help but grind against the offending limb. And in the same breath, his hands will worry that shemagh off with little finesse involved, draping it across his own shoulders with flare once it's removed. And just like that, the second those icy fingertips meet his flesh he yelps a high pitched gasp. Never getting used to the initial contact, he's got half a mind to swat at the man for being so hasty. Then again he's the one to blame after all, poking and prodding and teasing the Ghost feigning neediness all damn day. Look at them now though. The Hunter's got what he's been wanting this whole time, how could he truly complain? Arms come up to drape over the Ghost's shoulders as he leans against that temporary frostbite, and with a hissed breath through clenched teeth, he closes his eyes, arching his back, and cants his head absolutely loving the attention. Of course his fingers are going to flit through the Ghost's hair, tug a bit, just to goad him into more aggressive action.</em></p>
<p><strong>O:</strong> <em>A decade or so spent together will most definitely hasten the adjustment process, and the exaggerated peep is quickly dismissed for being over dramatic. A snicker and a flick of his tongue, the Ghost grabs at the wrists at his shoulders to forcefully push them back against that same wall, up over Sova's head with a low growl and a locked gaze.</em></p>
<p>"Stay."</p>

<p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs compact-T3H92H zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>
        <em>He knows the Hunter will obey if he knows what's good for him, and nothing but all sorts of good intentions will follow if Sova remains a good boy. Nose to nose now, there's nothing but a feathered kiss and whispered promises before hands and claws find their way to smooth up under the Hunter's shirt. It stings them both at first, but this familiar pain only aids to heighten this quick experience, and to add urgency to teasing, claws now come into play, dragging down from pectorals to navel leaving pretty red stripes.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>"Don't move, охотник."</p>
      <p>
        <strong>S: </strong>
        <em>He nods, quickly, fully understanding the implications of cause and effect. Being forced to obey when his body and mind want nothing more than to subdue and dominate stings more than anything those wicked hands could every do to him. Already he's flushed, blushing, breath hitched. Already he's hard, aching in his jeans. Already he's biting back words that want to have him begging for that sweet release. But he adamantly refuses. Obey only to the point of not moving, save for the involuntary twitches and clenching his abdomen does when that icy touch trickles down his body. All he does now is meet that fiery gaze with a heavy lidded look of knowing and a lopsided grin. Bring it on, призрак.</em>
      </p>
      <p><strong>O:</strong> <em>Well then, since he's behaving so well, who is he not to indulge and reward such obedience? With a telling rumbled growl, the Ghost mouths with cool lips from lips to jawline, chin to collarbone, and lowering himself inch by inch, he'll yank up that shirt to follow the flow of those etched stripes. Sova tastes of salt and sweat, of clean scent and edged arousal. He can taste every inch of what it is to be a human in peak physical condition, feel taut skin over honed muscle. He covets these times where he's permitted to explore willingly, worships with utter adoration. And these sentiments are transferred easily enough with how gentle he's being despite the underlying threat of bodily harm should those arms drop even an inch. Button and fly popped an unzipped, waistband shimmied down just far enough, the Ghost's hands paw and palm at Sova's half chub until he gets a good handful, freeing the quickly thickening member. Now on his knees, those fiery eyes look up into mismatched beauty, and just for a moment he grins. Wide, toothy, horrifically sharp and drooling, a breath away from the Hunter's arousal.</em></p>
      <p><strong>S:</strong> <em>A lesser man would have completely lost his shit with that monstrous grin feigning to chomp his cock off with that look. But of course the Hunter knows better, and a look that could be read as ravenous and deadly is taken for one of utter adoration and possibly cruel teasing should he fail to obey the rules of this particular game. It excites him, to be under such dangerous scrutiny, watching teeth and claws and that Radiant brilliance glaring up at him, knowing that decades of training is being forcefully repressed for a few moments of spent pleasure. His gut tightens with the thought of what's to come, his legs spread to prop himself against the wall at a better angle, and tilting his hips, he invites the Ghost to do what he does best. With perhaps just a little whimper and his bottom lip bitten in anticipation.</em></p>
      <p><strong>O:</strong> <em>The Ghost is actually impressed, though hardly showing this within that hungry gaze of his. He would never have thought the man capable of lasting this long without at least an instigating attempt at lowering those arms to paw all over him. Such dedication to the command is requiring an immediate reward. And what better way than to have that Eldritch tongue come into play. Long, thick, malleable, cool, slick, coiling, anything, everything the Hunter desires the muscle to be for him, slips from that sliced maw of the Ghost's. Said papillae lined length of ooey gooey goodness does indeed curl and coil around Sova's cock. From head to thick base, it slithers around the veiny length, shivering and squeezing gently in every stroke. The very tip flicks across the skin as it travels, until it's reached the Hunter's sack, where the Ghost will massage and tug playfully until he hears the telltale gasps and moans that he's doing something right. Throughout playtime, his gaze never leaves Sova's, grin never fades, hands at the man's hips to keep him firmly planted.</em></p>
      <p><strong>S:</strong> <em>Interested parties should take note that to utterly overwhelm the Hunter one must be in possession of such unique and masterfully applied utilities. There's not much more he can do like this. Arms up, knees weak, body stiff, cock in good hands. He's in heaven right here, right now, Rift take him, the man is done. With a stupid grin now plastered across his furrowed features, he's doing everything he can not to move his hips or grab the back of Omen's head to face fuck his beautiful Radiant lover. But he's being a very good boy right now and will let Omen do Omen things with that Omen tongue that would make lesser men faint. God help him, he loves this man so very much.</em></p>
      <p><strong>O:</strong> <em>The Ghost is confident he could make the Hunter promise anything and everything to him in this very moment with how his heartbeat's spiked high and breathing's turned ragged. The thought makes him snicker and put even more effort into stroking and sucking and whatever else it is he's doing that would classify this act as lewd and crude and possibly a crime against humanity in general. But there haven't been any complaints so far, so the doubled up effort remains. A hand creeps up along the Hunter's body to pinch and flick at a stiffened nipple as claws dig into a hip, and still he refuses Sova even an inch respite to move how he pleases. This is the Ghost's moment to enjoy himself, Sova can suck it up while he's getting sucked off. And there's another series of snickers to jostle that tongue along the length of the Hunter's cock. He's simply having too much fun with this.</em></p>
      <p><strong>S:</strong> <em>It won't take him long like this, not with that tongue moving as if he's got three partners on his dick and hands all over his body. The Hunter has no clue as to how Omen does these little tricks about his body, but there they are, and every damn time he's driven absolutely mad to a quick finish and an utter mess. He's losing himself, mumbling, begging to be allowed to relax his stance and grab on to anything. Placation and praise spill from him in tones that grow higher and more frantic as Omen works him into a gasping frenzy. Yet he's still obeying, still pinning himself back against that wall, still behaving through all this simmering desperation. Please, please just let him cum and be done with it. It feels so good.</em></p>
      <p><strong>O:</strong> <em>Ah, that's the cue he's been waiting for, the Ghost's patience paying off just as much as his surprise at the Hunter's obedience is for the man. A sigh, eyes' fire winking out as they close, he braces himself and nods once as best as he can. Drawing his tongue back into a swallowing motion, he takes Sova's cock in deep, mindful of teeth, and opens his throat while relaxing his muscles. Tilting his head at the perfect angle, he pats the man's hip, a sign for Sova to reward himself for good behaviour. He's earned it.</em></p>
      <p><strong>S:</strong> <em>That's all he needs to push him over the edge. Immediately his hands come down to the back of Omen's head and his hips jerk forward once, quickly until he feels the Ghost's slender nose and chin hit his happy trail and sack. Oh he'll try to be as kind to the man as he's been to him this whole time, but there's only so much restraint he can practice before the moment sweeps him away to pure physical lust. A fistful of that odd hair, his features screwed tight, the Hunter pants his partner's name moments before he feels his gut clench and balls twitch. Within the next few minutes all he sees are stars and static, all he feels is warmth and slick around his cock, and hands and claws all over his body. He chokes out Omen's name one last time before spilling trembling release in ropy strings down the Ghost's throat. All he can do is hiccup and laugh in relief, hunch forward to embrace his lover however he can as he rides out the orgasm.</em></p>
      <p><strong>O:</strong> <em>He is most definitely purring, thrumming from his very core when he feels that stringed heat hit the back of his throat and the Hunter's body tremble against his own. The Ghost doesn't mind being manhandled, roughed up like this if it means a partner gets off so spectacularly against him. Even if he himself is unable to reciprocate the release every time, this is enough for him. Swallowing after allowing the viscous bodily fluid to coat the inside of his mouth, he'll let Sova ride out the tingling waves as he sees fit, only pulling away to some sense of normalcy once the man's stopped babbling. He'll reach up to pull Sova down to him after they've parted, taking his Hunter into his arms to share in a particularly sticky kiss. Ah, he doesn't taste so bad, rather tangy today.</em></p>
      <p><strong>S:</strong> <em>Right now he couldn't care less what's going on around him. In a haze, he's all grins and sighs, blindly groping about in search of more cuddles and kisses and just a body to grind against. Murmuring praise and thanks, Omen's name and a whole string of affections in his native tongue, he is one satisfied Hunter. For now. As Omen always leaves him.</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>